Possessed
by Centrinity
Summary: Tunstall and Goodwin, from 'Terrier', have a new puppy to train. Rahne isn't the best, but she's got a secret. The only problem is, something's going to make this evident to more than just her training dogs. Slight cursing.
1. Introducing Rahne

Centri: First Fanfic. Only constructive criticism please. For all you know, it could make it better.

xxbluewingsxx: I don't think anyone's reading this.

Centri: Shut up. By the way, I also need ideas for the name of the fire goddess, who will appear in this fic(as quite an important role. Notice the name of the fic for a hint) for this thing, and a few extra characters(you can put in a bio for these, or just the name).

Disclaimer: I only own my character, Rahne. That's it. Everything else is owned by Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Possessed

Introducing Rahne 

Her breath came in hard, ragged gasps, but she kept going. She had to prove herself. All her life, she'd been klutzy, untalented Rahne. But not anymore. She had to make her dogs proud.

Her name was Rahne Truesdale. She was a puppy with the highest quality of dogs to train her. The same dogs that had trained the famous Beka Cooper, otherwise known as the Terrier. No one messed with Beka. No one messed with Goodwin or Tunstall, either. She was a disgrace to the name of the Provost's Guard. But she'd prove them wrong. After all, what they didn't know was that her talents lay somewhere else. Not physically, but magically.

Her sight sharpened as she blinked away the tears the wind brought to her eyes. There he was. The rat she'd hadn't been told to fetch. By now, they were on the outskirts of the Lower City, and no one was in sight. It was that time of night, where they were all crowded in the bars. It was her chance to catch the cove, Rahne-style. She flung her hand out in front of her and suddenly the rat was surrounded on all sides by flaming walls.

She heard his frightened scream as she walked through them, not burnt in any way. "You're comin' with me. An' you don' tell no one 'bout this little ring we're in, ya hear?" She said, roughly. She always spoke that way. It was her only way to make those who teased her piss off without revealing her secret. She knew her dogs hated secrets. Which was why she hardly ever used it. She put her hobbles around his wrists after forcing him to the ground on his knees.

She made the fire disappear after she was sure he was tightly hobbled, forcing him to his feet. She grinned. Her first catch. She hadn't let her dogs down this time. This time, she wouldn't have to pay for her own supper because she'd tripped. Okay, she'd been the last of her fellow puppies to catch a rat by herself, but she'd done it.

It was only minutes later when she became startled as Tunstall and Goodwin rounded the corner. Goodwin gave her a sharp, piercing look. "Where'd the fire go?" Was all Clara Goodwin had to say to tell Rahne she'd been caught using something that she wasn't supposed to have, according to documents. The blood drained from her face and she stood there, the cove standing in front of her. She gulped and hoped they wouldn't be as angry as she knew they'd be.


	2. The First Sign

Centri: I was going to wait until I had more reviews, but I couldn't. I can't post more after this anyway, for now. Cause I haven't written it yet. Of course, I can't type the next one yet either, because I need the fire goddess's name, so review with suggestions, please! And now...-forces BW(xxbluewingsxx) to say the disclaimer-

BW: Centri only owns Rahne, yet again. This isn't changing anytime soon.

* * *

**The First Sign**

Rahne chewed her mouthful silently, not meeting the questioning eyes of her training dogs. _I've really done it now. _She thought miserably as she swallowed. She risked a glance up and Goodwin's eyes caught hers and, as if by an invisible thread, held them there. For once in her life, Rahne was nerve-racked.

"So? I need an explanation Truesdale. Nobody else in your family has had magic, so technically you shouldn't have any either." Goodwin bored into her. She had to tell her. If she didn't, she could tell that her dog would find another way to get it.

"I…I don't know how it happened. It just did. I can do other stuff too, or, at least, I could. But as of late I can't. Only fire." It was the only explanation she could give. She broke eye contact and took a small bite of her supper again.

"Odd. But, mage dogs are sometimes for the better. I just wish you'd've told us earlier." It was Tunstall's turn to speak this time, but what he said made her glance sharply up. There was something hot stirring inside her and it scared her. It came about whenever she was angry, but so far, she'd been able to control it. This time, it didn't feel controllable.

"I'm not a mage. Mage's are trained for magic, mainly. Mine just develops. It's wild magic, and it's in me. Tat all there is to it." My voice pierced the night air like a needle sewing cloth. I winced as I heard it, but the fire inside wasn't quenched. Not this time.

"Mage, magic user, same thing to us." Goodwin commented. She wasn't angry. Rahne was surprised at that. _Maybe she's trying to fool me? No, Goodwin wouldn't do that. _That was the last thought Rahne had before she felt something take over. She didn't know what it was, but the small, growing anger inside her and consumed her whole body.

A fireball appeared in her hand. "Call me a mage again, and this gets shoved down your throat." The voice didn't sound like her own, and it terrified her. But she couldn't get control. Not even for a moment.

"Rahne!" Tunstall's shout brought her from her struggling reverie. She blinked once.

"What happened?" Rahne just got a slightly scared look from Goodwin, and a confused, unsure one from Tunstall. They knew what had happened. She could tell. But they weren't saying anything.

Then, suddenly, Clary retaliated. "You know very well what you just did!" Her tone scared Rahne, and, frightened, got off her chair and began to run. She could hear footsteps following her, and Goodwin calling after whoever it was to stop, but she ignored it.

Minutes later, she turned down an alley and collapsed in the corner. The footsteps that had followed her were almost silent as they came closer. Tunstall's reassuring hand found it's place on her shoulder and she looked up. They looked at each other silently before Mattes spoke.

"I have a feeling there's more to this than even you know. And I'm not one to ignore a gut feeling that's this strong."

Rahne heard his comment, and chose not to reply. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ground so she was standing. "Go home. We'll give you a break tomorrow, and I'll talk to Clary. We'll keep this between us three." She nodded ever so slightly in acknowledgement and watched him walk out of the alley before beginning her long trudge home.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

Centri: Sorry for the wait. Had to come up with a fire goddess name by myself.

BW: HEY! I helped!

Centri: Okay, I had to come up with one _with_ BW's help. Anywho, here 'tis. Enjoy Rahne getting super pissed at a friend from another of Pierce's books. -ponders- I wonder if Paige'll ever get to say something...

BW: She'll find a way. She's Paige.

Centri: Good point.

Disclaimer: I own Rahne. BW owns Kate and the name Kaliria. All else is Tamora Pierce's. Happy? Good.

* * *

Unexpected Visitor

Rahne felt herself returning to life from the world of sleep and she slowly blinked her eyes opening. She peered out a small crack in her window shutters and groaned as she saw how light it was outside. _Overslept. Great._ She laid in bed for a moment longer before sitting up, then remembering she had the day off.

Minutes later she was up and dressed, about to go get some pastries from a place not too far away from her lodgings when she heard a voice.

"Nice little place you've got here. Could do with some shiny things here and there, though."

She spun around, immediately on guard. _How'd someone get-_ She cut herself off as she saw the outrageously bright yellow, pink, lavender, and pale blue squares all over the man's jacket, matching slightly with the bangles and multiple other jewelry pieces he wore. What really clashed was his short, gray beard and hair and the copper studded sandals.

"I suppose your wondering who I am?"

"Rather, how ya got here, _then_ who you are."

He smiled at her roughness, as if it were a joke. Apparently he had an odd sense of humor.

"How about both at once? I'm Kyprioth, trickster god of the Copper Isles. As for how I got here…. Well, I kind of appeared, if you get my drift."

Rahne's eyes were wide, and, if she hadn't stubbornly refused it to not do so, her jaw would've dropped open. She tried to say something for a few moments before finally being able to speak, which started with some colorful words, mainly due to her surprise, and then she actually responded.

"So some god-"

"Trickster god."

"Trickster god, whatever. Some god randomly decides to visit me? What's with that? I'm just a puppy! And a terrible one at that!"

"Now, now Rahne. Calm down. You're not 'just a puppy', as you so believe. You've got an incredible gift. If only Kaliria wasn't taking so much advantage of it."

"Who?"

"Can't say, or she'll kill me, dethrone me, whatever. Main point is, someone's using you through something that starts with a 'p', ends with an 'n', and has about four 's'es in it. Figure it out."

He winked at her and disappeared. Let's just say Rahne did not particularly like him at the moment. These included throwing items at the spot where he had been standing, demanding he come back and explain, along with yet another string of colorful words, much longer than the first.

It was evening and Rahne was just coming home from It was evening and Rahne was just coming home from combat practice at the kennel when she noticed something in front of her door, having almost stepped on it. She knelt down and picked it up. It was a note.

_Hello there. I've just moved in across the hall. I was hoping that, even though I hear your busy, a puppy at that, that maybe we could be friends? I'm a mage, so I might be able to help you even. Anyway, see you around I guess. –Kate_

Rahne raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Sure, why not, right? She unlocked and opened her door, closing it behind her and turned back around only to find a familiar face. Kyprioth's black eyes danced as he saw her annoyance. She almost pointed at the door, but realized that didn't matter. He didn't need to exit through the door. She glared at him, hands on hips.

"Out."

"Figured out my riddle yet?"

"I said get out!"

He dodged a random stone that happened to be in reach that she threw at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave!" He threw his hands up in mock defense. "After you answer my question."

"To tell you the truth, I don't give a damn, so no, I haven't. Now get out before I roast you!"

This seemed to alarm him a bit and he disappeared. Putting the note on the table, she sat on her bed rubbing her temples. So much for a relaxing day off.

* * *

Centri: Again, review.

Rahne: Or I'll roast you.

Centri: -scolds- You don't roast potential reviewers. Go roast Kypie.

Rahne: Fine. -leaves-


	4. Roast Pigeon, Anyone?

Centri: Sorry it took a while people. Exams and muselessness hit. Anyway...I'm starting a new policy. If I don't have 3 times the number of chapters I have up in reviews(currently, 3 times 4. That's twelve, for those who don't wanna figure it out/don't know it off by heart) then, even if I have the other chapter written, it's not going up. That's right. I have 44 hits on my third chapter alone. How many people reviewed? 2. Not acceptable in my mind. Get off your lazy butts and review. Even if it's a word or two, I'm happy. Sound good? Alright then. Now that we've got that straight.

Disclaimer: I own Rahne. BW owns the name Kaliria(though not mentioned in this chappie), and the last name Hunter, along with the character of Kate.

Chapter time.

* * *

Roast Pigeon, Anyone?

It was the next morning and Rahne had the biggest headache ever. Maybe she'd go visit that mage girl, Kate. Maybe. With a sigh she got up, her mind wandering to the riddle that dude gave her yesterday. "Starts with 'P', ends with 'N', has four 'S'…a book of words would be helpful right now!" She said, starting with muttering and the last part being yelled at the roof. She could've sworn she heard a chuckle.

She groaned and got dressed. She was just grabbing out a leftover bit of bread when a knock came at her door. She opened it to a petite, brown-haired girl, about her age. The girl had a small basket of food in her hands and a kind smile both on her face and in her hazel eyes. "Hello, I'm Kate. I thought it would be nice to have breakfast together, just to get to know each other."

_How can she be so cheerful? Oh yeah, she doesn't have some god person practically stalking her. _She mentally rolled her eyes and stood aside to let Kate in. "As ya know, I'm Rahne. Do ya, mayhap, have anything for headaches? I've got a killer one." She pulled an extra chair to the table and closed the door.

Kate, still happy, sat down and placed her basket on the table, beginning to spread things out. "No, I don't work with stuff like that. I use my magic for more of defensive and offensive purposes, like in a fight."

Rahne's eyes went wide.

"What's the matter?" Kate was now confused as she saw the startled look in Rahne's eyes.

"Sorry, just didn't think of you as the, uh, fighting kinda type."

Kate nodded, understanding, as she cut some slices of bread. "Most don't. Truth is, if I can see another solution, I take it."

Rahne was now silent as she began to eat. It was odd having company over, and she wasn't really used to it. Kate seemed to not like starting conversation, either, as she was also silent.

When they finished, Kate stood up, said she'd come back tomorrow, and left. As soon as she was gone, Rahne felt the eyes upon her back. "What the hell do you want?!" She spun around and glared at Kyprioth, who was finishing off a spare bit of cheese with an amused smile.

"I wanna know if you've figured it out that the word's possession yet. And it's fun to annoy you."

Rahne mumbled something along the lines of, "Screw you", and then started to clean up. "You know, I really hate riddles. They piss me off. Not as much as you do, but-" She cut herself off mid sentence. "Wait! Did you just say I'm possessed?!?!?!" She shrieked.

Kyprioth laughed, before noticing the change from surprise to murderous on Rahne's face. "Um, bye?" He disappeared just as a flame went shooting towards him, burning a pigeon on the windowsill to a crisp as the flames went out the window before dying off.

"Damn trickster gods." She muttered as she went back to clean. "Possessed. I'm fricken possessed. Hell, why me?" She was in the middle of repeating that kind of thing over and over as she heard a knock on her door.

There was the landlady. _Oh great._ Rahne thought as she grimaced. "Um, Mrs. Hunter…How are you today?"

If the woman could shoot daggers from her eyes, Rahne would be dead ten times over. "Fine, if you considering looking out your window and seeing flames above your head a good start to a morning." She said cold and brisk-like.

Rahne almost blanched, but kept her cool, somehow. "Oh, that…Um, Kate just told me a spell for fire and I wanted to try it out. I didn't think I'd get it that good; I'm sorry Miss. I won't do it inside again."

"You'd better not, Truesdale, or you'll be sleeping out on the streets." Her tone was a soft hiss, but much harsher than any snakebite. Rahne gulped as Mrs. Hunter slammed the door in Rahne's face, even though it was Rahne's door.

Rahne took a deep breath and sat down on the floor. _And I've gotta deal with Goodwin again tonight. I hope Tunstall talked to her, like he said he would. At least I can tell them what's going on._ Despite how much she hated it, she looked upwards and then said, "Thanks Kyp. For one thing, at the very least."


	5. Explanations

Centri: So...here it is. And, since I have 13, I only need two for the next Chappie to go up. And I attempted a cliffhanger. Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: The only person who I appears in this chapter who is mine, is Rahne. Rahne always belongs to me. As she is mine. Unfortunately, she's not squishy. So I can't say she's my squishy. Oh well. Onwards.

* * *

Explanations

Her small break in between duty and training finished as she walked over to her dogs, a bit nervous about Goodwin. Luckily, although she looked a bit wary, she didn't seem about to yell at Rahne, which was taken for a good sign, and boosted the young puppy's confidence a bit.

"So these are the two you're training with? Impressive."

Rahne clenched her teeth and ignored the annoying god, who couldn't seem to leave her alone. Figuring he could hear her thoughts if he wanted to, she replied silently. _I may've thanked you, but it doesn't mean you can follow me around. Scat._

It turned out, she was right, which was obvious through the chuckle behind her. "But why not? It's so fun!"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing he probably couldn't be seen by anyone else, and smiled meekly at Goodwin and Tunstall.

"Truesdale. I hear you've no idea what happened?"

"I didn't, Guardswoman. But I've a birdie, of sorts, who's told me."

"Then explain." Curiosity had shown ever so slightly in her eyes, and Rahne hoped that just maybe Goodwin would believe her.

"They said I'm possessed by someone."

"That someone's Kaliria, and that someone is a certain Trickster god. Talk about not giving credit where credit is due." Kyprioth complain behind her.

_Shut up!_ Rahne cleared her throat. "By someone named Kaliria."

"Finally"

_I said be quiet, or I will find a way to roast you!_ She threatened, wanting to shoot daggers at him with her eyes, but not doing so for fact they'd think she'd gone insane.

"Possessed? You're kidding me. By Mithros, why did you come up with that? It's illogical."

Rahne opened her mouth to defend herself, but found no voice. _I could use some help._

"You told me to leave and be quiet."

_Fine! You can talk all you want and stay! Help me!_

"Tell them to follow you, and go to a empty alley, then." He replied, with an exasperated sigh. "I hate showing myself to those unworthy…."

You just said they were impressive! You know what? Never mind. I'm not going to try and make sense of you. While Goodwin and Tunstall were now in a conversation about how rational Rahne's explanation was, Rahne tried to interrupt without seeming rude. "Um…Tunstall, Goodwin?"

They instantly turned to face her, and it startled her. "He says if we go to an empty alley he can tell you personally."

"Who?"

"Dunno if he wants me to tell you. So I'll keep my mouth shut."

Though looking annoying, they grudgingly agreed and set off to attempt to find what Kyprioth had requested.

* * *

_Kyp?_

"It's Kyprioth."

_If you get to follow me around, I get to call you Kyp. Got it?_

"Fine"

It was silent between them for a moment. _They're waiting._

"Oh yeah…" Suddenly he was there, still in his outrageous outfit. His sudden appearance made both dogs jump back in surprise, and Rahne sigh, hoping he wouldn't annoy her openly.

"Hello. Name's Kyprioth. Trickster god, at your service. Or, rather, Rahne's service. Pleasure to meet you. And, yes, she's telling the truth. Goodbye."

He was about to leave again, when Rahne glared at him.

"Or…not. Ehem."

He'd obviously sensed the roasting comment about to come forth again. Rahne smiled smugly at him as he stood, a bit out of place, looking at Goodwin and Tunstall.

"Well…I, uh, guess she's not gone crazy…" Tunstall commented, trying to break the awkward silence, which had ensued.

Goodwin simply nodded, feeling a headache coming on from the brightness of Kyprioth's clothes. "And, how exactly do you presume we deal with this...turn of events?" She finally asked.

"You don't. She does. You just try not to anger her, so Kaliria doesn't emerge and kill you."

"Pleasant," she said dryly.

She was about to continue when all of a sudden Kyprioth disappeared.

Rahne was about to ask aloud where he thought he was going when she saw her dogs reaching for their batons. She was about to whirl around when the cloaked figure behind her caused her world to go black.


	6. Rescue Via Devon

Centri: Alright everyone, it's going again. Thank a certain friend of mine who threatened me for that. But, as I found out while writing it, I've got my muse for it back, or, at least, the 'I want to write it' part. The next chapter is already in the writing, too, so the wait shouldn't be super long. Have fun reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I own Rahne and Devon. xxbluewingsxx owns the name Kaliria. Those are the only things owned by writers on fanfiction.

* * *

**Rescue Via Devon**

The scene replayed through her weary, confused, and aching mind, and, just as the picture went black, her eyes shot open. The sudden light burned her pupils and she resorted to squinting as she looked around. The room had many windows, but all of them were barred. She may as well have been in a prison cell with no windows, considering the room had no furniture, and was made completely of stone.

Her wrists, she could feel, were chaffed from rope bonds, as were her ankles. Both of the before mentions parts were still tied. Well, that can be fixed easily. She thought to herself, sparks flying from her fingers and burning the ropes on her wrists and ankles away, before she even called on them, like she usually had to do.

The quickness how fast it had happened, how fast the fire had obeyed, didn't bother her right now, even though it should. The gag from her mouth was the last to go, and she froze out of surprise and shock as calloused hands helped her untied the tight knot holding the bandana in place. As she turned to one who'd helped her, the figure raised a finger to his lips, a sign for silence. He was tanned fairly dark from the sun, and his black hair fell clumsily over his eyes, which were a cold, icy blue, that was somehow comforting at the same time. The shock broke when he grabbed her wrist, dragged her to her feet, and pulled her through a tunnel and into a vast series of dim, dank passageways.

Their footsteps echoed, but stayed unheard by whomever they were running from as they sprinted through the tunnels. After what seemed like hours, but was truthfully ten minutes, of this, the pair burst into the moonlight of the outside world. The boy, who about her age, let go of her wrist, and trusted her to follow, as he continued at a jog, but she paused.

"Come on. We haven't got much time before they realize." He told her, as he stopped to wait. She was confused and out of breath, but nodded and followed. Through panting breaths, he called over his shoulder to her, "We'll take a break in those trees, so we can at least hide if they catch up."

It made sense, so she forced herself to keep running until they reached the grove. After catching a bit of breath so that she was at least able to speak, she began to interrogate him, though she only got through a single question. "Who are you?"

"Name's Devon." He replied, sounding somewhat bored; though it was obvious he'd been expecting questions.

Sounds familiar… She thought to herself as he took a breath to continue.

"Goodwin and Tunstall sent me to help-" He was cut off as her mood changed instantaneously.

"Well, I didn't need your help! I didn't need anyone's help, and even if I did, Kyp would've helped me." She retorted, turning somewhat hostile, though it could be expected, considering she'd just been knocked unconscious and kidnapped and her dogs hadn't bothered to come after her themselves, and Kyp had abandoned her at the same time.

He paused, hoping she'd calm down. "Who's Kyp?" He asked quietly, grabbing a few small berries from a bush nearby, looking over them, then handing them to her, as a peace offering.

She stared at them a minute, then relaxed, smiling a bit, and took them. "Kyprioth, the trickster god of the Copper Isles. He's taken a liking to stalking me." She informed Devon, popping the berries into her mouth.

"Oh" He was obviously still confused, frowning a bit as he tried to figure it out for himself. After a few minutes, he got up, reaching down to help her, though she ignored his hand and got up herself. They continued on silently, at a fair paced walk, stayed within the trees until they had to leave the shelter of the shadows.

"I figured it would be you who was causing my nose to itch." The all too familiar, haughty voice of Kyprioth himself came from behind them.

"What do you want?" Rahne growled, not even glancing over her shoulder to see today's outrageous outfit.

"Touchy today, are we?" The god drawled, trailing behind them.

"You didn't bother to warn me, so I've got a right to be." She responded instantly, her tone suggesting she was angry with him.

"I didn't see him." He was practically begging for forgiveness in that statement, but it was in vain.

"Like hell you didn't!" Rahne spun to glare at him.

"I think I'll leave now." He said quickly, before disappearing, not wanting to have his new clothing to get scorched.

She began grumbling incoherently, and turned back to following Devon, who was trying hard not to smile. He didn't have to attempt that long though, as a dagger whistled past them.

And that was the start of the 're-capture' plan. A band of people, who were dressed like thieves and bandits, shot out from some nearby bushes at them, armed with similar daggers to the one stuck in the ground. Devon drew his own dagger, and began blocking and dodging with a fair amount of ease, and Rahne was forced to simply dodge and hope that she could keep it up until Devon could help her.

Then, a single man ended up cutting her arm, and the tables started to turn. Her eyes changed in a flash, the irises flickering into a bright, flame-colored red-orange, the pupils becoming a flickering blue, like a fire does when it's fairly hot.

"What was that for?" Her voice was cold and hollow as it rang across the plain. In fact, it was down right not human.

The attackers froze at the sound of it, especially as it was accented with the whoosh of a flame beginning to burn in the air. They stared, before, like a herd of terrified horses, fleeing, as fast as they could, yet not quite as graceful. Rahne simply smirked and stared after them, the flame disappearing.

"Rahne?" Devon asked tentatively, a bit nervous.

"Who are you talking to?" The distant voice echoed back, the demon eyes shifting around to stare directly at him.

It was unsettling, but he was persistent to get the Rahne he had known for the past little while back. "You, Rahne." He replied bluntly, repeating her name in hopes it would help.

She blinked, and her eyes switched back to normal, her smile fading into a confused frown. "What just happened?" She queried.

Devon was about to tell her, when she began to waver. He caught as she fainted, shaking his head and picking her up bridal style. "Those two so owe me." He muttered, as he set off again, stashing his dagger away.


End file.
